Minecraft adventure-thingy (I really dont have a good name)
by Erik Magnusson
Summary: Someguy J. Dudeson wakes up on a beach with no memories from his past life and sets out on an adventure to try and find some answers to his origins, the usual setup of course.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story, be gentle...**

**This story will never bring up the subject of the cubic world, my goal isn't any "brought into a game/different world"-story, what I'm trying to do is a story based on the concept and feel of Minecraft. It will be a lot more realistic than the game itself, but still Minecraft I hope.**

**Enough of this now, we have a cliché beginning in front of us...**

I remember waking up on a beach with sand in every possible and impossible part of my body, I remember the burning suns teeth sinking into every part of my skin not covered by my ragged clothes, but maybe worst of them all, I remember the agonizing hunger, so strong that probably could have eaten an entire...

"MOOO!"

I opened my eyes, only to slam them shut again the moment after, blinded by the light. I tried again, adjusting little by little.

There! In the forest a bit up from the beach stood a cow who probably has lost the rest of the pack. I looked around for something to use as a weapon against it and found a bunch of sticks, planks and other wooden rubble laying around...it was about then I really started to think about what was going on.

After a while of thinking, I came to these conclusions:

1: I was on a beach.

2: I didn't know who I was.

3: The wood next to me must have been a boat at some point.

4: I probably ended up here by crashing said boat into the shore.

5: I was so hungry that I had no time for lists.

I gathered a bunch of rock and started smashing them together in hope of producing a sharp shard, and succeeded after a while. I used the shard to sharpen the end of one of the sticks laying about, making a basic spear.

When I felt happy with the outcome, I went after the cow.

It didn't take long until I found it, and it took less time from that to the cow laying dead on the ground. I rushed to it and used my stone shard to carve out a piece of raw meat and instantly started to chow down on it.

With some food in my stomach, I could think more clearly, so I started to contemplate about where I was, how I got there and who I was.

"Okay, I don't know who I am, neither do I know where I am or even how I got here. I just killed a cow and ate its flesh raw using a makeshift spear made from..."

An idea popped into my mind and I sprinted back to the disintegrated boat, hoping to find some clues or even answers to these troublesome questions.

Nothing.

Well, maybe not "nothing", but no clues. Instead I found a rather large backpack which probably would become extremely useful. With nothing left here to do, I prepared myself for a most likely long journey on foot.

I strapped my spear to the side of the backpack and put my shard in one of the pockets before I started to make another one. A couple of sticks and planks from the beach followed suit into my pack before I walked back to the dead cow.

Using my new shard, I cut out some more meat and some sinews to use as thread. I picked the biggest leaves I could find around me and wrapped the slab of meat, binding it together with some of the sinews before I put it in another one of the pockets. Using one of the remaining "threads", I fastened my new shard to the basic spear, upgrading it a little.

With everything done, I tried to find my bearings and headed in the same direction further into the woods, hoping to find someone, something to answer my questions.

**So, that was it, the first chapter.**

**Please review and write what you thought about it, it would help out a lot.**

**I will try to upload new chapters semi-frequently, the second one should be up rather soon.**

**And of course, thanks for taking your time to read it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So that was shorter than I thought...probably shouldn't have split it up like this...**

**Either way, here's the oh so exciting continuation!**

I don't know for how long I wandered, trying to keep on a straight line all the time, only stopping to pick a good looking apple or two. The sun slipped closer and closer towards the horizon while I walked trough the woods that became increasingly darker as time passed.

The sun set after a while, but since I wasn't sleepy I kept on going.

The forest changed during the night, it wasn't a happy, bright collection of trees with wildlife running about anymore. No, now it was a dark and unforgiving place that sent chills down my spine..

I heard a rustle amongst the bushes and stopped to investigate. I went closer and pushed some leaves away until I stood face to face with pure horror.

Somebody, no, something that probably has been somebody stood before me, a thin green body without arms or legs except for four tiny feet and a face, a horrible shadow of a man without any hair, only sockets where the eyes have been and an open mouth with saliva slowly dripping from it.

In shock and pure terror I stood there until I snapped out of it when it started to make a noise..

"SSSSSSSSssssssssssSSSSSSSSSS ssssssssssss..."

I leaned closer, wondering if it was trying to say something but didn't manage, just moments before it blew up and sent me flying a full three meters. I couldnt hear anything, but I felt something hit the ground a little harder than it should, radiating paing through my body.

I got up as fast as I could, grabbed my backpack and started running only to find myself face to face with another of the green abominations.

Without thinking, I grabbed my spear from the side of my backpack and jammed it into its skull, quickly ending its miserable life.

Grabbing my spear, I carried on through the forest, seeing green men in tattered clothes emerging from between trees I picked up the pace until I realized that I never would be able to run the entire night.

I stopped momentarily to find a big and nice tree I could hide in during the rest of the night, and when I had one selected I sprinted to it and started climbing for my life with green men and abominations right behind me.

I didn't stop until I was past half the trees length to look down. A whole mob had formed at the base of the tree, jumping after me. They couldn't climb, luckily, and I relaxed a little, actually savouring the view from my nest.

It was beautiful, the moon shedding its pale blueish light upon the green forest. It must have been at the beginning of the summer since it wasn't too cold. This amazing sight made me relax even more and since I got a bit tired from all the running and the unspeakable horror I saw in the faces of those abominations, so I made myself as comfortable as it got in a tree and fell asleep rather quickly.

I dreamed of the vast ocean, a small boat, about running from a fear so great...

**Another rather short chapter, should have uploaded them as one...**

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated and help out a lot.**

**And again, thanks for watching!**

**Another note, how about the alliteration here?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I have to start making the chapters a little bit longer...**

I woke up the next day not to the sun shining happily in my face or something cute, rather to the sickening sweet smell of burning human flesh. Looking down, I found out that the green men had caught on fire and was burning to death, the fire tearing away at them more and more for every second that pass, yet they did not seem to notice, even less mind the probably excruciating pain that the fire must cause.

The abominations, the horrible green, slack-jawed, armless, hairless creatures with hollow eye sockets, just stood next to the burning men, not even turning to look at them.

I felt sick, what the hell was this twisted world I had woken up in?!

A couple of minutes passed, but the abominations did not move. I figured that I never would be able to make my way down the tree, but since the forest was pretty dense, I would probably be able to jump from tree to tree...

I made my way up to the top of my tree and looked out. There were a couple of trees pretty close, so I marked one of them as my target. With my backpack on, I made my way out on a branch stretching to the other tree and prepared myself for a leap of faith...

"Wait a minute, didn't I hurt myself when one of the abominations blew up next to me? I think I did actually..." was what I thought in the air just after I jumped...

The pain, oh god, the pain.

I landed on a branch of the other tree and used my ribcage as brakes, the same thing that got damaged earlier. Somehow I managed to pull myself up on the branch and for a while, I just laid there catching my breath, probably for more than an hour, I don't really know.

When I finally began to calm down, the pain settling and my breathing stabilizing, I took a quick look around and found that I was back at square one, two of the abominations had followed me and now stood under this tree, looking up at me with their disfigured faces.

"Well...fuck."

Figuring that they would follow me from tree to tree, I had to come up with a plan on how to get down instead of continuing from tree to tree like some kind of ape-man, grown up in the jungle around primates...

I searched through my bag and found the slab of meat packed in leaves, some sinews and the stone shard I used as a knife. Other than that was my stone-tipped spear, but that wasn't really useful as there were two of the bastards. This needed some extremely advanced weaponry...

"Eureka!"

Taking the shard and the rest of the sinews, I started drilling a small hole in the end of the spear, tying the sinews together to form a primitive rope and then tying it to the spear, I made a harpoon.

Holding the length of rope in one hand and taking aim with the other, I managed to take out one of them, retrieve the harpoon and then take out the other one.

I tried to find my bearings when I got down, but when I heard a hoarse hissing sound, I just ran as fast as I could in one or another direction away from the abominations.

When I saw that the forest was thinning out, I slowed down and had a look around. Before me lay a vast plain, stretching to the horizon and most likely a bit further.

Not having anything else on my schedule, I started walking.

I started thinking about what I've been doing up until then and found out that I was rather thirsty since I haven't had anything to drink as far as I could remember. I got an idea and when I came across another cow, I took my harpoon and killed it. Then, using my shard, I cut out a piece of its skin and some sinews. The piece of leather became a pretty large waterbag which I tied to my backpack.

Carrying on, I started to wonder what my dream meant, what I had fled from and why I ended up crashing into a beach and losing my memory while at it...

My thought got interrupted by an urge to urinate. Looking around to make sure I was alone, I realized how stupid that must have looked. So without further ado, I emptied my bladder and kept on walking.

Picking up where I left off, I started to think about who I really was, what my name was, if I had a family waiting for me, if I really did send that report to Brown at accounting, where I fled from in such a hurry, if I turned the stove of and so on and so forth.

Being so caught up in my thought, I didn't react to the sun slipping past the horizon and that the night once again had swallowed me. When I did find out, I was relieved that I was out on this flat field because I could see everything coming at me from miles away.

What I didn't see coming was a huge spider digging its way out of the ground and coming after me.

**Damn it! Seems like it will be mostly short chapters here...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading as always, reviews are highly appreciated!**


End file.
